Satisfy
by Relmitos
Summary: Neku's having a hard time when he needs to have a bath with Joshua. Yaoi One-shot: Neku X Joshua


Satisfy (By Hiromu Dave)

Neku: This isn't fair…

_To think that alter just one sleep over with all his friends, he ended staying with Joshua another day…While Shiki went to visit her __friend, Beat and Rhyme had a presentation tonight…He ended with Joshua…_

Joshua: What's wrong, dear?

Neku: Ohh come on, stop with the "dear" thing, to hear you calling me like that one week, I think it's enough.

Joshua: I see, well, we still can have fun Neku!

Neku: With what? It's raining outside, our DS have no power, and you only hear strange music.

Joshua: Hmm, well, then, I don't know, maybe we can just have a bath and try to sleep; after all, it's only 7 o'clock.

Neku: That's right; we will do that, since this is too boring.

_Neku went to the bathroom, he had a change of clothes, and his pajamas, he was prepared for something like this__, he was already naked and right inside the tub; But he heard someone's rather familiar voice._

Joshua: Ohh, Neku, I forgot to tell you…

_He was already mixing the waters for a perfect temperature_

Neku: What?

Joshua: My mom said that we only have water for one bath, and since I need one too, I'm going to have it with you.

Neku: WTF? No you won't!

_Before he finished talking, Joshua entered the tub, with his slime body, and silver hair, while he was staring at Neku_

Neku: Arrgh, fine, but just, let me wash myself…alone, ok?

Joshua: But Neku, you look cute in the water.

_Even if Neku didn't want to spend time with Joshua, he always seemed to enjoy their time together...But this time, Neku was having a major problem down there, his member was starting to get hard…_

Neku: Don't say that, you are a boy!!! You are supposed to like girls, like everyone else!!!

Joshua: Well, your lower part of the body isn't saying that.

_To Neku surprise, he was now in front of Joshua, in the tub, and Joshua could watch his body, all of it._

Neku: …

Joshua: It's ok, dear.

_Joshua kissed Neku right in the lips, Neku didn't believe it at first, but he had a twister of emotions in that moment, he never kissed a boy, but he was feeling fine in that moment._

Neku: That…was…good.

Joshua: I was sure that you liked our "first kiss".

Neku: Well, you feel better than Shiki, that's for sure.

_Then Neku notice it, both of them had hard members._

Joshua, I didn't even thought you have it that large.

_Well, for fifteen years only, Neku did have it large, but Neku eyes were on Joshua's member…_

Neku: You have it bigger than me! I wish I could…

_Neku was right, he was seeing that biggest one he has ever see; even in school, on the showers, he hadn't watched a member that big._

Joshua: What's wrong?

Neku: It's just that, well, I could like to touch it…

Joshua: You can if you want.

Neku: Really? Umm, ok, I have never done this to another person.

Joshua: Just do what you always do when masturbating, just that this time, you'll do it for other person.

_Neku jumped to Joshua; putting him under him on the tub (the tub was big), as the water was still falling with a warm sensation._

Neku: Umm, you want something in exchange right?

Joshua: I want to be a mirror.

Neku: Ok? Well, here goes nothing…

_Neku was touching Joshua stomach, while his other hand was on the hair; for a surprise, Joshua was doing the same with his lover._

Neku: Umm, now I get what you said about the mirror.

Joshua: I'll do what you do with my body.

_Neku then started to put his face in front of Joshua, for another kiss, that was suddenly accepted by Joshua very fast._

_Both of them were kissing, with Neku's hand going to the silver hair down the belly, and Joshua's hand going to the orange hair on Neku's member._

_Both lips where closed by the lips of the other, when Neku finally start to touch Joshua member, and so Joshua did the same, They both were feeling __very good;__ But suddenly…_

Neku: Umm, Joshua?

Joshua: Yes, dear?

Neku: Can I…Suck your member?

Joshua: You can if you want, if you want to kiss, touch, lick, suck, or…

Neku: Stop, I don't like that, I might be gay or bi, but I don't want to penetrate anyone, or be penetrated…

Joshua: It' ok, I was just saying what you could do with it.

Neku: Riiight.

_Before he noticed, Neku's member was on Joshua mouth without notice, because, Joshua made Neku sit __jumping on him on another part of the tub, Joshua was just enjoying the moment._

Neku: But you….ahh…were suppo…supposed to be a….mirror…ahh

Joshua: You are just talking and talking, so I started the job, after all, I am the mirror of your desires.

_Neku was feeling in paradise, he was feeling Joshua's tongue rolling of his member, every part of it, __and how Joshua was sucking his manhood…_

Neku: I…am…ahh…going to…ahh…make you feel…ahh, the same….Joshua…

_Neku then throw Joshua to make him have his back on the floor of the tub, making the water fall on him, then Neku placed his member in front of Joshua, while his face was on Joshua's member._

Neku: It looks beautiful in this moment…

_Neku put Joshua's member on his mouth, making Joshua shouts a little cry of pleasure._

Joshua: Ahh…Neku…It feels great…ahh…I will…ahh. I won't…ahh…let you get the…ahh…pleasure for yourself...

_Joshua had Neku's member on his mouth once more, this time, they had the same tempo…touching their lover bodies…_

Neku: Joshua…ahh…I think…I'm going….to…ahh…ahhhh…Joshua!

_Joshua felt a salty sensation on his mouth, all of Neku's milk was drank by Joshua just the instant it left Neku's body…_

Joshua: You…tasted…ahh…good…ahh…but…what…about….ahh…me? Because….ahh… I'm going…ahh. To…ahhhh…Neku!

_Neku felt a warm sensation in his mouth, drinking the salty liquid that came from Joshua member, his lover's member._

_Both were exhausted, and, with the water of the tub as hot as a Jacuzzi, they were very tired…_

Joshua: So...ahh…you like it?

Neku: Yes…it was fun…ahh…

Joshua: Glad you like it, after all, we are both a toy of the other right?

Neku: No we are not!

Joshua: You didn't even say that you love me even one time.

Neku: But In fact, I…I…I love you!!!

Joshua: Why telling that in this moment?

Neku: It's because I was afraid of what the people could think about us, or about me, since anyone knows that you like mans…

Joshua: Am I that obvious?

Neku: Yes.

Joshua: So it's true…I was just making sure that you weren't just using me, making sure that we really are lovers.

Neku and Joshua both kissed after the end of Joshua's words, and then both fall asleep on the tub, with the warm water falling on them…

The End

My first yaoi fanfiction of all time, I hope it wasn't as bad as I think it ended, hope you like it, merry Christmas, and please tell me what you think about it.


End file.
